Raphael's daughter
by DragonRidersRulz
Summary: When a newly mutated dog worms her way into Raphael's heart, everyone will see just how caring Raphael can be. I do not own TMNT sadly. I own my OC Midnight. This is based after Slash and Destroy of the 2013 world
1. A little mutant

Raphael's POV

We were walking through the sewers, when we heard someone walking, splashing in the puddles coming closer. As we hid I saw that the boy had a black dog with him. CRASH! A canister of mutagen fell through the grates, breaking into a million pieces. The ooze covering the glass shards, the dog walked closer to it, sniffing and she dove into it.

We watched in horror, as the whining turned into screaming, then a gasp.

Unknown POV

I looked at the world, in a new way. The burning sensation was all over my body, especially my eyes. I looked up to see my master, my only friend scream and run. _"Master!?" only it came out as crying! _I looked around and saw four giant turtles.

The tallest one, had a gap tooth and they were all staring at me in amazment. There was one that caught my eyes, he had a crack in his shell, and a locked eyes with his emerald green ones. I tried to say something, but failed. I smiled in delightment as this turtle picked me up, and took me to where they were heading.

Raphael's POV

I saw the little dog mutant smile at me as I picked her up, I noticed a change in her eyes right away. They were brown when she was a dog, when she got mutated they turned... emerald green. Then I noticed, unlike Dog Pound, her skin had turned black. She had dog ears on the top of her head and she had a nice little tail. She had black ( long) hair which matched her tail and skin.

As we sat down on the couch her little body curled up into a ball against my plastron.

" I got her Raphael." Master Splinter said

" Na, it's ok..." I started when I noticed everybody was staring at me

" What?" I looked around. Mikey was staring at me in shock.

_What did I say?_ I remembered that I had never cared for anything like this except for Slash, I mean Spike.

_I might actually love this little girl. _My eyes widened in shock._Oh shell...__  
_


	2. Midnight

Raphael's POV

_Well, now that i have chosen to take care of her, she needs a name. _I scooped her up when I saw it. A white crescent moon shape on her shoulder blades. "Midnight..." I thought out loud.

She looked up at me and smiled when I had said Midnight. I had chosen her name, and she was mine to love and care for.

Michelangelo's POV

My jaw must have been to the floor by now! I was just looking at the child to Raph over and over again. Raph had a sparkling happy look in his eyes. But what he did next, surprised us all!

_He smiled!_ Not one of those forced smiles he always gave me when he had to, a true honest loving smile! Raph stroked her hair and turned around heading to his room.

Midnights POV

I wiggled in delight as I was set down on his bed. I looked around, and my eyes settled on his sais and the punching bag in the corner. He saw my eyes rest on his sais. "No Midnight." I got a little up set and tried to get to the punching bag instead.

I fell off and landed on my face. The turtle man( I had figured out his name was Raphael) was surprised that I didn't cry. I just did what i think was a smirk and managed to get to his punching bag. I found one of his ninja stars and dug it in to the punching bag.

He finally noticed and looked down at me. I smiled and cuddled my tail.

Raphael's POV

_This little girl is strong! _I thought while my eyes were wide, staring at the ninja star.

**HEY! sorry this took a while and thank you all who have reviewd! It makes me feel good. Don't worry... more is coming soon.**


	3. Meditation

Splinters POV

I gazed at my second eldest son, who never smiled. He was smiling, showing pure happiness. We watched as he turned and walked to his room. Shortly after, I heard what sounded like something falling.

I went to go meditate after that. The first thing I heard was a gun shot, then bombs were falling from the sky. I saw a man step up to a tall black girl _Midnight! _ A boy tried to save her, but I saw the man draw a sword and swing it. Midnight moved out of the way just in time.

Then I heard her scream bloody murder. Her arm had been chopped off!

" Midnight we have to get out of here!" The boy who had been with her was practically screaming.

My eyes opened in horror


	4. Nightmare

Leonardo's POV

I kept staring at Raphael's door, pleading it to open. I heard a door being opened and Sansei walked out. I could tell that something was wrong. I looked over at Mikey who was making a... Pizza fort? I face palmed.

" Something wrong sansei?" So Mikey knew something was wrong too.

" Of course not, my sons." I didn't believe him.

**5 Years later...**

Midnight's POV

_I'm so exited! I get my first mask today! _

" Dad, Dad wake up wake up!" I was jumping on him and pushing him out of his bed. "Grrrr..." Not working. I sighed, and curled up into a ball on his shell.

_I wonder what color it will be?_ I moved around and on his shell. I was impatient, as ever.

" I'm up I'm up!"

" Finally dad!"

Splinters POV

I was sitting, meditating until everybody was up. A gun shot through the air, Midnight screaming bloody murder. _No! _Not today. I shook my head, _I don't understand, what is this all about?"_

Why did I have this nightmare every day since that day long ago? _why?_


	5. New mask

Donatello's POV

As I sat down, Midnight was in front of me. She was exited, I could tell. She was even bouncier that Mikey when a new video game comes out. I looked at Master Splinter, he flinched when she locked eyes with him.

_For the past five years, Sansei has never interacted with her why? _

Midnight's POV

I watched as grandpa held up a white mask. He said something about peace and something or other, i didn't really pay attention. I was tying on my new mask. I looked up and looked at him in the eyes and smiled, when I was about to say thank you, he gasped and fainted.

**Sorry this is so short... class just ended. Updating soon.**


	6. What did I do?

Leonardo's POV

"SANSEI!" I yelled. _Why did he faint? _I looked over at Midnight, " What did I do?"

Raphael's POV

I looked over at Midnight who was saying " What did I do?" over and over. She had a temper like I did. So when she stood up, I knew she was about to do something. She walked over to the door, pushing it off it's hinges in a single push. She left us in a shock.

Midnight's POV

_What did I do! What did I do! _I pushed over a table and cringed at the sound of it hitting cement. I entered the tunnel I had found last time I went into a fit. It led back to the dojo, behind the tree. I quietly climbed up the back of the tree and hid among the leaves, this was my favorite place in the lair. I laid down on the branch as my uncles and daddy helped grandpa up, I thought _What did I do?" _


	7. Another nightmare

Master Splinter's POV

I was meditating today, I was glad I didn't have the same nightmare I usually had. _Midnight was running along the roof, jumping over spaces every now and then. On one rooftop Miwa- no she is Karai now. Midnight went full force into Karai, and a battle began._

_Karai slashed at her eye, leaving a scar above her right eye. As Midnight stumbled away, her white mask had turned red. It was soaked red with blood. _I shook my head violently. " NO!" I yelled, as I opened my eyes, my sons were doing the blow out the candle training.

They all stopped and looked at me, " Did we do something sansei?" My eldest son asked. " No my sons, nothing is wrong..." I stood up and was about to leave when I looked at his kantanas. _A single gun shot, Midnight screaming, the weapon that had done it was a kantana. _I recited as if I were in a dream, " A bloody kantana..."


	8. Karai's mark

**This chapter is mainly Donnie's POV and Midnight's POV**

Donatello's POV

Master Splinter said an a foggy way " A bloody kantana..." While looking at Leo's weapon. My brothers looked at me, I shrugged clearly not knowing what was going on. In a swift movement sansei had taken Leo's weapon. The paper door closed, leaving us in shock.

**Midnight is now 15...**

Midnight's POV

My uncle Donnie was taking me topside for the first time! My tail couldn't stop wagging! " Are you ready?" Uncle Donnie said, he was wearing a jacket and hat. "YES!" I said.

Donatello's POV

We were running along the rooftops to my favorite place, the dump. " WOW! How can people just through this stuff away, this is amazing!" Midnight was skateboarding among the rubbish. She stopped and sniffed the air. SHe did a slight growl which I ignored.

She was always smelling things, I only stopped and turned when I felt something was wrong. She had turned and ran, ran away from the dump and into the alley. I cried out " Midnight, come back!" As I ran after her I stopped to catch my breath, _Man, she's fast! _Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Karai on a rooftop. I knew what she was doing, so I kept running.

Midnight's POV

I heard Uncle Donnie call my name. I didn't care, I kept running. I found myself on a rooftop running toward Karai. I was now only a rooftop away from her. As I jumped onto the rooftop I went full force into her.

It was hard, keeping her blade away from me. In the end, I failed. Her blade went out, scratching my right eye. I screamed in pain and threw a smoke bomb. My mask had turned red, soaked in blood.

Donatello's POV

I found Midnight in an alleyway, her mask red with fresh blood. She was badly bruised. As I helped her up, I found that she had a scar forming on her right eye. She looked at me, through all that blood, _how can she even bleed that much? _" Let's get you home" I said.


	9. Tears

Michelangelo's POV

" Donnie!" I said as I went to see how my niece had survived the city of New York. " Um guys, you might want to come here..." As everybody came into the main room of the lair. They stepped back as they saw, Midnight had a scar on her right eye and her white mask was soaked with blood. I looked over at sansei, just to see him fall. " SANSEI!" I screamed, making Midnight wince.

Master Splinter's POV

_My most recent nightmare has come true!_ I heard muffled screaming. _Would her arm disappear as well? _Images were spinning in my heard,_ a single bullet shot, metal to fist. Blood dripping down Midnight's face. _" NO!" I opened my eyes and said " I'm so sorry..." I kept saying over and over. Then I did something I have never done before in front of my sons, I cried.

Leonardo's POV

I stepped backed when I saw the tears flow from my father. I looked at my brothers in alarm.


End file.
